


Swim with me.

by rasiel



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mermaidstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake meets a mystical creature when he's out by the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim with me.

Jake was a young boy nearly 5 years old walking down the shore of his and his old grandmas island, after he and his nanna had a fight and he ran out. so he is crying..  
Suddenly he sees a blond boy sticking his head out from the water. Curious and a bit confused over how anyone can be on their island he goes down to say hello. The little boy looks like he is near his age and is a bit shy, but they soon become friends.

On Jakes sixth birthday, Jake runs down to the ocean to show a toy gun he got from his grandma but... The merboy is no where to be seen, he searches everywhere but can't find him. Ten years later, Jake has almost forgotten about him and it's also the day where he burnt his grandmas body since she is dead. He sits by the water, crying and suddenly a familiar yet older boy sticks his head out from under the water and asks whats wrong, looking a bit concerned.  
Jake is now startled, and he becomes more upset because he has needed to see Dirk more then half of his life but.. he was never there.

So Jake turns his back at him, frowning. He doesn't want to speak to the blond, who of course moves up into the hot sand despise it being harder to breath on land. Tail still in the water to keep himself moistured. He taps the brunettes shoulder and begins to tell him a story. A story how a merboy named Dirk met a human boy named Jake, a boy who could make him smile and break the facade on himself only by telling him silly stories and smile at him. He tells him how the father locked Dirk in the coral castle so that he couldn't go see the human boy. Not untill himself was king, if even then. And ten years later, his father died, being killed in a war between the southern kingdom and the north. Their kingdom being the southern.

Of course Dirk, the mermaid (or merprince in this case) is upset as he is the one who gets to wear the crown now and not his dear father. But he tries to cheer himself up because now gets to meet the one who has been on his mind since he was a little fish. And how much he loves this boy.  
He asks Jake if he wants to join him in the rief. If he wants to be a mermaid and live under the sea. Jake stares at him for a moment, looking doubtfull.

Dirks facade is exchanged for a deep and sad frown, he really wants Jake to come with him considering how much he loves him. Jake tells him to come back in ten days, when the full moon is on the middle of the sky around midnight.

He does come back during midnight at that hour and he sees the brunette sitting on a rock in his bathing shorts. A sting of hope comes to him, Jake reaches down to take Dirks hand, kissing it lightly, he is of course sitting on his knees.  
And he smiles at him saying the words. "I am prepared, take me down the ocean with you." The blond pulls him into the ocean, smiling and.. Is he crying of happiness?  
He speaks a few words in Latin and suddenly Jakes legs is a forrest green tail. And he can breath underneath water.

And so they live happily ever after as king and well, embarrassing to say, queen of the ocean underneath, ruling it for hundreds of years in perfect harmony. And they take on wars like real men, making sure to take the other kingdom down to their knees. Needless to say, it's a happy endning.

 

\-- Alternative endning --

 

But because of the fact that the brunette has lived his whole life as a human, he is hated by the merfolk in the kingdom. They cannot call someone who is not of their kind, a leader and to both Dirks and Jakes horror they are suddenly forced to choose between Dirk being thrown off the throne or Jake dying.  
Jake takes the decision on his own hands, he knows that his king is a perfect leader and does not want to ruin it.  
So late at night he sneaks out, having set out a meeting with his now to be killer who seems to be someone who works at the castle. And he gets killed, stabbed in the chest by a trident.  
Next morning Dirk wakes up alone which he usually never does, worried, Dirk moves into the big hall. He finds Jakes crown on the queen throne, a necklace lying there aswell, it's the pearl necklace Dirk got for Jakes 20th birthday. And a letter.

 

"Dearest of kings.  
When you read this I will probably not be here with you anymore, I chose to offer my life to the sake of keeping you on your throne.  
Because I know that your people need you more then anything at the moment. So please promise me to rule over them well, even without me.  
And promise me one more thing, never lose your hope nor your heart, those are the two aspects in life which you are entitled to keep a hold of.  
But one last important thing that you need to remember is that I love you.  
I love you more then anything, I did this for you.  
~Your queen."

 

There is another necklace lying inside a tiny box made of coral and pearl, it has a tear shaped glass pendant with something flowing in it.  
A crimson liquid to say the least and Dirk understands what it is.  
Putting it on as he cries.

But he does what Jake has told him. And he rules the country untill he is thrown off of his throne and killed by enemies. Hundreds of years later.

But he always remembered.

To never lose his hope nor his heart.


End file.
